The prior art discloses a large number of containers by means of which, in particular, free-flowing substances, for example salt, can be stored, transported and dispensed in measured quantities. For the purpose of dispensing contents from the container, a number of solutions in which a measuring-out spout can be pulled out of the container are known. Such solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,227, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,828 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,847.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,227 discloses a carton in which a pouring element is defined by a weakening line in the region of one edge of the carton, it being possible to use finger pressure to press in a bottom portion of the pouring element, whereupon a top part of the pouring element swings outward. The top part can then be swung in again, whereupon a closed state of the pouring element is reinstated.
Such known solutions are disadvantageous in practice because only a small number of repeatable opening actions of the pouring element is possible before this mechanism ceases to function as a result of wear to the carton.
This is relevant since the active-substance concentrations in the free-flowing substances, for example in free-flowing cleaning agents and detergents, are constantly increasing, while packaging is remaining the same size, as a result of which the number of measured quantities per packaging unit, and thus the number of opening and closing actions of a measuring-out spout, are significantly increased.
The object of the invention is for a container mentioned in the introduction to be improved to the extent where a greater number of opening and closing actions is made possible. This object is achieved according to the invention.